Akatsuki Adventure
by gemofdestiny
Summary: You find your self in the anime Naruto and run into some Akatsuki members...what will happen?


I begin to be over come by conciseness, I feel a light cool breeze in the mild air, everything feels warm, I feel my hair draped down over my shoulders swaying in the wind, I feel warm sharp grass beneath my finger tips, I sigh deeply enjoying the short feeling, I opened my eyes and took in my unfamiliar surroundings.

"This seems odd" I look up to see I m propped up against a single tree on a hill top over looking miles of fields and forests.

"This looks like my perfect setting" I say with a smile on my face, I couldn't believe how beautiful this place was, but where is this place?

"Did I drink to much last night, how did I even get here" wait, something didn't feel right, or even look right, this place looked a lot more vibrant and colourful, just like something out of a cartoon…or anime.

"I recognise this place…but" I was interrupted by a man yelling, It seemed to be coming from a bush that was behind me, so as you do I went to investigate.

"You know why we are here" said an unknown but slightly recognizable voice, I was starting to get excited, I knew that voice, but it couldn't be, it was impossible, I peeked through the bush to find some…cosplayers?

"Kisame, end this." Kisame…Naruto cosplayers, but no, it feels a lot more real, this is intense, I felt my cheeks heat up and turn a rosy shade, that was itachi's voice. The two S-ranked Ninja were standing in front of a young man in white robes and a large hat.

Ok so two things could of happened, I ether somehow have ended up in the Ninja world of Naruto, my favourite anime of all time…or I managed to drink a lot last night and found myself peaking in on a fight with two very incredible cosplayers.

"Hehe Hehe, now let's end this" kisame lifted his gigantic sword thingy and ripped through the young man.

"Oh my gosh!" I couldn't believe what I just witness, that looked really real, looks like I should sneak away. I got up from the bushes snuck away a couple of feet then started to full on run for it! I had no idea what the psychos were capable of, that is, unless they are the real Itachi and Kisame. OW!

"Well, well" said the voice of kisame after I smacked into him, shit.

"Itachi look, we got ourselves a little spy, oh my, what shall we do with her" said kisame with a hungry look in his eye, I backed away, not even looking at Itachi. Now I know these guys are the real deal, maybe I can weasel myself out of this somehow…

"Kill her, we have no business for little spy's and have no time for this" Itachi could see I was avoiding his stare, I back up some more.

"I m not a spy" I m scared I should do something, come on be smart for a change!

"So it speaks, well good looking, ill make this quick" kisame lifted his gigantic sword, I pointed to Itachi without making eye contact.

"Akatsuki! Itachi Uchiha, older brother to Sasuke Uchiha, The Akatsuki is made up of 8 S-ranked criminal Ninja who are all in the bingo book!" I then pointed to Kisame.

"Kisame Hoshigaki one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, wields the sword is known as Samehada, By fusing Samehada into you, you can assume a more shark-like form that increases your abilities" good that should keep me alive for now, I can tell they were surprised by what I said.

"Hmm, Kisame we'll take her with us, she may know something useful the Akatsuki may need" I understand that wasn't a lot of information, but I freaked out and said the first thing that came to my head, well actually the first thing was the real reason why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, but I wont get involved with that just yet.

"To bad, kid, you are going to wish you had died" kisame created hand signs and soon after my hands were tied with some sort of chakra. Ill try and come up with an escape plan as we travel.

So off to the Akatsuki we go, hmm, I wonder, now being in this world if I have a chakra network.

"Name?" said Itachi emotionless. Crap think of a fake name.

"S…Sapphire" Itachi looked at me again, oh no! he knows I made it up!

"Why do they call you Sapphire" kisame tugged on my chakra rope making me walk faster along the fields.

"Beats me, ask my mother" I said in a harsh tone, kisame reaches and grabs my neck hard.

"Ahh!" can't…breath.

"I wont settle for that tone missy, your our prisoner so be polite, or else" he through me to the floor, then started walking again dragging me along, man! That hurt.

"We are wasting time, we need to speed up, Girl make sure you keep up" Itachi said as he jumped into the trees, oh dear, I can't do that.

"Wait! I cant I m not a ninja, I can't jump that high" I yell in a panic.

"What, are you kidding me, I have to carry you?" I step backwards I didn't want to get near this freak; I had to find away out of this mess, but how.

"Ok kid, get on" I did what I was told and got on his back, maybe if they jump low enough I can jump down without getting hurt to much.

Wow flying through the trees felt amazing, except I had the Samehada jamming into my chest, I know I can wriggle free, just need the right moment; luckily my hands are not tied anymore. Ok now, almost low enough…NOW!

I got lose from Kisame and rolled into a bush about 8 feet from were I fell, I got up and ran as fast as I could, jumping over tree roots and rocks.

"Why you little…" I heard kisame yell, I had to hide, I came out of the trees only to bump into something hard, I fell backwards having the wind knocked out of me, OW, I look up to a very angry looking Itachi, I know he's a good guy, but not at the moment he's not. Oh dear. He grabs onto my hair and pulled me up.

"I will not stand for these childish games of yours, if you dare pull a stunt like this again I will kill you without hesitation, understand" I whimper and shut my eyes tight not even daring to look in his eyes, there must be something I can do, why am I here anyway, what's the point of all this, there must be something…

"_To those who stand in front of you, stopping you from your goal, you must over come the fear and hatred, only then shall the light be in your reach…"_

What… my eyes shoot open.

"What was that" I said in awe, Itachi looked at me confusingly, he lets go of my hair and grabs hold of my wrist.

"This seal will keep you from running off" he did some hand signs but before he could finish them a bright light came from my chest.

"What is this?" kisame said behind me, all I can feel is warmth, and courage, the light gets stronger.

"_I will give you power…for now"_

I feel it again, I widen my eyes as something inside me explodes into a powerful surge, I feel angry and bloodthirsty, the light surrounds me knocking away Kisame and Itachi. I get taller, my hair grows out gagged and long, also it turns from a dirty blond to light blue, my eyes morph into Sapphire blue jewels with dark slits inside for pupils, other things like claws and sharp teeth show themselves too. This power I know now what I can do with this. The light fades and I can be seen.

"You, what are you" Itachi get into a fighting stance, he is no match for me now.

"_I have no idea who I am, but I like what I have become" _my voice has become very raspy, kisame and Itachi lunge for me at the same time, I jump high in the air avoiding their kunai, Itachi looks up but before he does anything I appear behind him and kick him on the back of the head which causes him to go flying. Kisame uses a water style attack and creates a big shark like creature that's heading straight towards me, I dodge it and use a fire style jutsu.

"_Fire style, dragon of the blue flame jutsu!" _A huge blue flame ball was created from my chakra which I didn't even know I had until now. The flame went towards Itachi as kisame dodged it, Itachi disappeared and came up right in front of me and punched me in the face which cause me to fly back into a tree.

"_You little brat!" _ok now I m angry, and did I just call Itachi a brat? I smile as I redirect the flame ball to go into kisame's back, it explodes and kisame goes flying. I stand back up only to fall back down again, my chakra, my body, it hurts, what am i?

"If you're who I think you are your not going to get away" Itachi runs to me, I have to run too, what is this power. Suddenly a kunai is lodged in my shoulder.

"_GRRR!" _man that hurts, fine he wants it that way.

"Fire style, phoenix flower jutsu" Itachi blows the fire towards me I dodge and run towards him, I punch and kick but he dodges all of it, what ever I through at him, I manage to hit him a couple of times, I take the kunai out of my shoulder and use it and swiped itachi's face with it, wow.

"You little brat!" kisame shouted from behind me, I m suddenly trap within a water prison, which is not good, I can't breath, or get out of this.

"_I will help you again soon and one day we shall meet face to face, bit for now, I will sleep…"_

I feel my old self returning; my hair and eyes go back to normal, what was that. Who did I just become?

"Kisame, let her out" Itachi said, kisame did what he was told, I could breath again, I gasped and fell to the floor coughing and spitting.

"Sapphire, you will come with us and you will not fight us or it will be the last thing you do" he says, well at least he hasn't used his sharingan on me yet, but that thing I just became, what was it and that voice.

"W…what am I" Itachi looked puzzled

"You don't know?" he asked, I shook my head, I had no idea, but there is something I do know.

"I…want to…go to the leaf village" I said still trying to get my breath back.

"No" Itachi said as he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, he activated his sharingan and I couldn't look away, he saw what was inside of me, I could see it on his face, slowly I started to black out. Damn it.


End file.
